The Catch 22
by starryskyangel1
Summary: AU. When you're in Newport, everything's a tangled web. SethSummer RyanMarissa
1. The Debut Can Make or Break You

**The Catch-22**

****

_When you're in __Newport__, everything is a tangled web. _

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect characters of my own creation.

_Welcome to the OC, bitch! _

Chapter 1 _The Debut Can Make or Break You. _

Summer Roberts climbed out of her black convertible BMW and gazed at the scene before her. Throngs of rich kids dressed in designer labels mingled in front of the large high school.

The weather was much warmer than New York. Summer was excited to be in a change of scenery from frosty New York City. When her father had gotten a job offer at a prestigious plastic surgery clinic, Summer begged for him to take it. So now, her father was either going to be working endlessly or traveling. And her step-mother, god help her, was either going to take exotic trips or inhale painkillers or both. So that meant her house was going to be always empty for parties, guys, friends, whatever.

()

A group of girls in short skirts and revealing tops walked by. They appraised Summer from head to toe and whispered among themselves then walked away, but not before throwing one more glance at Summer that said, "Don't even think of trying to survive in this school, because we will push you down."

Summer took a deep breath and told herself that she had dealt with these kinds of girls in New York. They were the same people, just opposite coasts.

The bell rang and crowd of high school students started to enter the school.

Summer slung her backpack over her shoulder and began to walk towards Harbor High.

* * *

Summer walked towards the main office to sign in. The receptionist told her to sit in one of the seats until the principal was ready. The late bell rang and Summer heard a few students running to their class. A woman walked out with a tall, lanky curly-haired guy wearing a Death Cab for Cutie T-shirt and jeans.

"No, Mr. Cohen, skateboarding cannot and will not become an official school sport."

The guy smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. "One day, you'll give into me."

Summer surveyed the guy. He was a definite skater. He was pretty cute too, and as he walked her way, she smiled at him. He nodded at her as a greeting before exiting the main office.

"Ms. Roberts?" The woman called.

Summer quickly smoothed down her black ruffle skirt and stood up to meet the woman.

The woman didn't look very nice and Summer started not to like her. Summer followed the woman back to the office.

"I'm Dean Kim." The woman said as she stiffly held out her hand.

_Oh, so high school principals were "Deans" now weren't they? _Summer shook the Deans hand.

Another girl walked in the office.

"Ms. Walker?" Dean Kim asked.

"Yes?"

"Please show Ms. Roberts the school. She'll be your shadow." With that, Dean Kim walked out.

The girl seemed pretty friendly. She smiled. "Hi, I'm Lizbette."

"I'm Summer."

"Okay, just follow me, I'll show you where everything is."

* * *

Summer was exhausted. Lizbette had shown her every detail of the school. She was a tad bit of an overachiever and very annoying, but she was pretty knowledgeable.

At that time, the bell rang and students started to filter into the hallways. Summer and Lizbette walked to Summer's next class. The group that passed by Summer this morning passed by them again and stopped against the lockers to talk amongst themselves as the leader of the group started to flirt with some jock.

"Who are they?" Summer asked Lizbette. She pointed to the group.

"They're higher on the popularity scale then the average person, but they aren't in the "popular group." So basically, they'll do anything to be in the popular group. When one person in the group graduates moves away or gets booted, someone else is chosen, and usually it's from them. They're getting really competitive because the popular girls just kicked out Camille." Lizbette said as she rattled the information. She stopped in front of a classroom. "Here's your class. I've going to go."

Summer waved her goodbye and felt very relieved to get rid of her. _God that girl is annoying._

Summer looked into the classroom. It was basically deserted and Summer didn't really want to stay in a empty class. She looked around the hallway and observed the students.

"Hey hot stuff." A jock with a letterman jacket ambled up to her. "Wanna see my Escalade?" The guy said suggestively.

Summer didn't care if she was in the middle of the hallway, she was too disgusted. "Excuse me. I think you've obviously mistaken me for a girl who has sex with egotistical dicks. So go save your breath for your inflatable girlfriend."

The jock looked stunned and just walked away.

Summer heard clapping behind her, and she spun around. There, two girls stood. A blonde was clapping while an extremely skinny girl had an amused look on her face. They had an air about them. The way they stood and acted like they were the highest of the human species was a dead give away.

These girls were the "popular" ones.

"I'm Holly." The blonde one said. She pointed to the girl next to her. "That's Marissa."

Marissa waved.

Holly had a questioning look on her face as she glanced from Summer to Marissa.

Summer awkwardly stood there as some secret form of communication was taking on.

Finally, Marissa answered. "Yea, she's perfect."

Holly stepped forward and hugged Summer. "Welcome to our world." Holly beamed.

* * *

AN: Like it? Hate it? Give me your comments.


	2. Unattainable Love

**The Catch-22**

_Love gets you tangled up in emotions._

_You know the person is so wrong for you,_

_But somehow,_

_It seems perfect._

Chapter 2 _Unattainable Love _

Summer impatiently tapped her black pen in an effort to keep herself dying from boredom. She was glad that she was in a higher level journalism class, only Marissa was with her. Holly was extremely ditzy and materialistic. And she acted like everyone else were her slaves. Which in some cases, people would serve hand on foot for her.

Summer glanced at Marissa who was sitting next to her. Summer exaggerated a silent yawn and Marissa laughed.

Marissa and Summer were really starting to connect. They were both so similar, girly but with a hint of sophisticated air.

Marissa started scribbling something in her notebook. Ripping it out, she passed it to Summer when the Ms. Rosen's back was turned.

Summer uncrumpled the neatly folded scrap of paper.

_This class is so boring. _

Summer quickly wrote back.

_OMG, I know. _

Marissa ripped out another piece.

_Today, you can meet my boyfriend, Ryan and some other guys._

Summer took a whole page out of her notebook.

_Sounds awesome._

She passed it back to Marissa, but unfortunately, the teacher had seen.

"Ms. Roberts. Were you passing notes in this class? That is a very serious offense. You can merit a weeks worth of detention." Ms. Rosen sternly said.

Summer started to sweat. "Um . . ." She started off nervously.

"Ms. Rosen, Summer was just asking for notes on passive articles. She was so caught up on all the different techniques of eye-catching headlines." Marissa jumped in for her.

Ms. Rosen blushed. "Oh, of course Ms. Cooper." She resumed writing on the board.

Summer leaned back in content, life was sweet.

* * *

The bell rang and Summer gathered her stuff while Marissa patiently waited.

"Out of curiosity, what's your last name?" Summer asked as they walked in the hallway.

"Cooper." Marissa answered.

"Coop. That's a weird last name." Summer mused.

Marissa laughed. "No it's Coop-_er__._"

Summer and Marissa giggled.

"I'm going to call you Coop. It'll be our inside joke."

Marissa shrugged. They walked outside into the California sun. Walking further, Summer spotted a couple of guys skateboarding. She noticed there was one particular guy that was doing grinds. A cluster of girls watched him in admiration. They were like his freaking groupies.

"Seth!" Marissa yelled. "Seth!"

The guy looked up at Marissa who was waving to him. He stopped his skateboard, mid-grind, and skated towards them.

To Summer's astonishment, it was the guy in the office.

"Seth." He held out his hand.

"Summer." She said as she shook his hand. "You're Mr. Cohen."

"The one and only." Seth smiled his brilliant smile.

Girls watched Summer enviously.

Marissa's face shrouded in confusion. But before she could ask, a blonde haired guy wearing a letterman jacket slid his arm around Marissa's waist.

"Hey Ris." Ryan whispered in her ear.

Marissa turned and gave him a kiss.

"You must be Ryan." Summer said.

Ryan was surprised at her forwardness. He cocked her a stare.

Summer didn't really know what to say when he didn't answer.

Seth laughed. "Oh, see, Ryan here, never talks. I think the most he's said is 3 sentences at a time. He just looks at you."

Ryan blushed.

"I'm Summer?" Summer offered.

Ryan blushed again.

"Ryan, here isn't very talkative. He's really silent." Seth jumped in again.

Summer turned to Seth. "And you talk for him? You're really talkative for a guy."

Seth touched his heart, dramatically. "Touche, m'lady."

Marissa and Ryan rolled their eyes at Seth's antics. Just then, Holly appeared with another tall guy wearing a letterman jacket.

"Hey guys!" Holly said brightly.

Everyone offered a dull, "Hi."

Holly pointed to Luke, "This is Luke." Then she pointed to Summer, "And this is Summer." Luke and Summer waved at each other.

"So are you guys going Newport bash?" Marissa asked everyone.

Ryan and Seth groaned. Marissa shot them a glance. "_I _organized it." She said meaning fully.

Ryan and Seth sighed.

Luke patted them sympathetically on their shoulders. "It's the Newport way of life."

Seth irritatedly turned to Luke. "Shut up, man."

Summer shifted uncomfortably. "I wasn't really invited."

"Now you are." Marissa said.

"Okay, it's settled. I'll pick everyone up at 8?" Holly said not caring if she was interrupting anything.

"You don't my address. . ." Summer said. She rummaged through her backpack for a piece of paper. She couldn't find a pen.

"Here." Seth handed her a pen.

"Thanks." Summer looked into his eyes memorized by his beautiful smile.

Just then, a group of pretty girls in short skirts walked by. "Hey, Seth." A tall brunette said seductively. The others waved and batted their eyelashes.

"Hey." Seth said as he put a hand up.

A few of them passed by and traced his cheekbones.

They sashayed away, hips overly swaying.

Seth grinned as he looked at the receding figures of the girls.

Summer was disgusted as she watched the exchange. Everyone else in the group watched it with amusement. She swore she would never go out with a guy that was like that, having girls left and right. He probably only cared about getting in every hot girl's pants. She grabbed the pen and wrote the address. She gave the address to Holly and the pen to Seth.

"Okay! See y'all at 8!" Holly called.

Everyone headed in different directions to their luxury cars.

* * *

Summer rummaged through her closet. She looked at all the dresses. Dresses by Marc Jacobs, Prada, Missoni, Versace lay discarded on the floor.

Desperate, Summer called Marissa.

"Hello?" Marissa asked into her flip-phone.

"Coop, it's Summer. I have a dilemma." Summer said urgently.

"What to wear?" Marissa guessed.

"Yeah." Summer replied dejectedly.

"Wear a dress that's formal. It's pretty formal tonight so don't wear a cocktail dress. I'm wearing a floor-length pale green dress."

"What's this party even for?" Summer asked.

"It's just something that Newport holds every half-year. It's really big."

"What's the deal with Seth? He has girls practically on him." Summer said, recalling the girls following his every mood.

Marissa laughed. "Oh, he's like Harbor's bad boy. He has all these one-night stands."

"Oh." Summer said trying to convey the sinking feeling of her heart.

"Why, you like him?" Marissa asked.

"No, he's way too much of a man-slut." Summer replied.

"Oh. I got to go. See you tonight!" Marissa promptly said before hanging up the call.

Summer heard the dial tone and stared at the phone before putting it down. She looked at the piles of dress. She finally picked a floor length flowing pink Versace dress and extremely high black stilettos. Summer was filled with anticipation to seeing a certain curly brown haired guy as much as she wanted to hate him for being a womanizing jerk.

* * *

Marissa was deciding the accessories to go with her dress when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Ryan.

"Hey baby." Marissa said as she leaned into to kiss him.

"Hi." Ryan lay her down on the bed and started to pull her shirt off.

Marissa rolled out under him and straightened herself up.

Ryan looked irritated. "What?"

"You have to get ready for the party."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He muttered as he leaned back into the pillows on Marissa's bed.

"It's important to me." Marissa stated.

Ryan got up. "Is that all you care about? Stupid Newport events?"

"It's important in a Newport girl's life." Marissa insisted.

"All these things are a bunch of shit. I don't know why you even spend your time on these fucking things." Ryan yelled.

Marissa was taken back by his sudden outburst. "Why can't you just go to ONE thing without complaining? Why?"

"Because they're a waste of my time." Ryan said slowly.

"Why is everything always about what you like? Why can't you just accept one thing that I like?" Marissa screamed.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? You're the epitome of selfish."

Marissa scoffed. "I don't even know why we're together. You always act like a fucking bastard."

Ryan threw his hands up in the air. "I can't keep on going acting like this. We can't pretend that we're the perfect couple anymore. It's too hard to be the Harbor's reigning couple."

Marissa's eyes started to water. "Please. . . Don't do that Ryan. I love you." She ran to Ryan and hugged him tightly.

Ryan circled his arms around here. "I love you too." He said, comforting Marissa.

* * *

Summer heard a beep outside her window. She looked out of her open window. There was Holly, through the sun roof, with a bottle of champagne. "Hop right in, girlfriend!" Holly yelled.

Summer grinned and walked down the stairs and out of the house. She locked the door behind her and slipped the keys into her Fendi purse. The chauffeur opened the door for her, and Summer climbed inside. Holly, Luke, and Ryan were already in the car with flutes of champagne. Holly poured her a glass. Summer gratefully took it.

Today had only been her debut in school, now tonight would be her debut in Newport.

* * *


	3. Beyond Comprehension

**

The Catch-22

**

****

_There's a hidden story to all he does._

_With his perfect smile and confident stance, _

_Different girls every night. . . _

_There's a hidden motive, _

_To get even with the people_

_Who made him so unreachable._

Chapter 3 _Beyond__ Comprehension_

The limo stopped in front of a somewhat smaller mansion. Newport terms. The chauffeur honked the horn.

The large green front door opened, and out stepped Marissa in a green Badgley Mischka dress. Summer gasped, Marissa looked breath-taking. She turned to Ryan to see his reaction, but his face was stone-cold.

"Doesn't Coop -- I mean Marissa -- look so pretty?" Summer urged on Ryan.

Ryan picked at a string that was hanging from the sleeve off his suit jacket. "Yea."

Summer scoffed at his lack of enthusiasm.

As Marissa walked gracefully to the limo, a flustered Seth walked out of the door.

Summer was shrouded in confusion.

"Seth lives next door to Marissa." Ryan offered, seeing Summer's face covered in puzzlement. "He's my cousin."

Summer was surprised. He couldn't see how Ryan and Seth could be related. They were total polar-opposites. One of them strove to not conform while the other was the one enforcing the conformity. "Seriously?" Summer asked trying to hide her amazement, but failing.

Ryan shrugged. "Yea, My dad is his dad's brother."

At that moment, the door opened and Marissa climbed in the car. She gathered her dress and sat down next to Ryan. There was something hidden in the air between them, but Summer couldn't place it.

Seth climbed in and sat next to Summer.

Summer had to admit that Seth looked pretty hot. Wearing a black suit and a dark red open color shirt, Seth looked perfect.

With a lurch, the limo sped down the driveway of the neighborhood and Summer fell on Seth.

Summer blushed. She was so embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. . ."

Seth just grinned.

_I bet he saw under my skirt. _Summer thought. _He's just another one of those guys who is a player. _Summer reminded herself.

But she couldn't help sneaking a lustful glance at Seth.

* * *

Summer walked in the reception hall. Everyone had fancy clothing on with drinks in their hand. As she walked past the middle-aged mothers who looked like they could be greatly poisoned by the amount of Botox they had received, she heard them whisper among themselves about her.

She tried to hold her head up high and ignore the false accusations about her life.

The people in Newport had a very large imagination.

Summer sat at the table and watched the rest of the people at her table talk animatedly. She wished her dad was here, but he had a late-night at the hospital, so he wouldn't make it.

Supposedly, Seth's grandfather, Caleb Nickel, or something like that was the most important person in Newport. He made a mind-numbing speech.

Luke yawned.

Marissa looked at him in irritation, as the yawn was quite loud and it wasn't very "respectful" of Caleb. Supposedly, Caleb was telling a very touching speech about Leukemia.

Ryan placed his hand on Marissa's bare arm.

She softened at his touch.

Ryan hated these events. He always felt like he didn't fit in. It was all a big game, pretending to be the big king of the school when he felt just as insecure as the people he was taunting. Luke fit in, but not him. Earlier that night, he had seen Summer's amazement at the fact that he and Seth were cousins. Everyone thought they were totally different, but Ryan knew that wasn't true.

Because they both just felt out of place.

No one really knew that Ryan grew up in a rough neighborhood in Chino. That Seth's dad, Sandy, was the one who gave them money and a house to live him. No one knew that his older brother, Trey, and his father were incarcerated. They just assumed that is was just Dawn and him, living in a perfect world where maybe the father had split or died and his brother was at college. Ryan always told people that Trey was "away". He still remembered the harsh conditions of Chino. So looking at Newport, his self-doubts kicked in. He wasn't like them; he wasn't even in the same class as them. It was so hard for Marissa to understand. He often got frustrated with her. She didn't understand the hardships. Hell, she didn't even know the hardships. She didn't know that his father physically abused him and his mother. She didn't know that his mother was addicted to drugs and alcohol, only the Cohen's' realized that.

Some times he thought it was actually harder for Seth.

Seth had been here for his old life and only because of him had he started to fit in. It seemed like everyone just conveniently _forgot _that they used to torture Seth. Until Ryan had arrived, Seth had been the loser. The major loser of the school, he was friendless. Some of the weirdest people had friends, but Seth had nobody.

Ryan still remembered the day that he met Seth.

_Hey man, do you wanna play Grand Theft Auto? You steal cars and stuff. It's cool. Or not that cool. _

Maybe Seth was desperate, but whatever it was, he accepted Ryan right away.

So after awhile, Seth's awkward puberty stage grew out and in the result Seth was tall and good-looking.

Ryan was pretty amazed at Seth's new behavior.

It first started out with one girl, Anna. Seth and her were alike, good friends. They dated for awhile and Seth was happy. After many years of being ignored by girls, he had a girlfriend.

Then the roller coaster started.

Ryan had started dating Marissa and Marissa was going to go to her best friend's, Holly, party. Ryan had convinced Seth to come and he reluctantly came. Anna had stayed at home; she'd rather relax at home with a comic book or two than watch people getting their freak on.

Seth was starting to get sick of Anna. They were too alike as Holly had so nicely put it, "They're like brother and sister."

And Ryan knew for a fact that Seth was starting to get the hots for Holly. She was pretty and full of energy. She was popular with girls surrounding her. Unreachable and unattainable, making Seth wish he could be with her, trying to swallow himself in the energy and brightness Holly radiated.

About ten minutes into the party, Ryan knew that it was a bad idea to bring Seth to the party. Seth, not accustomed to alcohol, got drunk pretty quickly. Holly was always drunk at parties. The two of them drunk didn't exactly mesh well together.

Marissa had always said that Holly had a crush on Seth but was too afraid to tell Seth.

And twenty minutes into the party, Seth had lost his virginity to Holly.

It would've been fine if the drama stopped right there.

But then Seth had sex with Anna, the day after. Seth had confided in Ryan about every little detail of his life and Ryan had wanted to smack Seth about all the quick decisions he had been making.

_"Man if Anna finds about you and Holly, you are so going down. What if the rest of the school finds out?" Ryan asked. _

_Seth rolled his eyes. "You worry too much. Anna won't find out. Holly's going to be too embarrassed." _

Ryan wished he had bet some money against that because the following Monday at school was a living hell for Seth.

Apparently, while Seth and Holly were drunk and "in the act" they took some very revealing Polaroids in some very "compromising positions."

The jock who was dating Holly pummeled him. While all the guys in the school laughed at him.

Seth changed that day.

For all his life, he was tormented by everyone. So to beat the jocks started to become a game.

The jocks wanted to sleep with every hot girl. It was notorious that the jocks did that. That was the only thing they were famous for.

So that night, Seth slept with Holly again just to prove a point. And the following school day, they were making out in a janitor's closet and it just so "happened" that Dr. Kim opened the door. And it just so "happened" that it was during the busiest time of the hallways.

Seth got reputation for being a bad boy. Because Holly gushed that Seth was the king of sex.

So then, Seth slept with a hot girl every night at a party and left, not knowing the girl's name.

Eventually, Seth started to become popular. The jocks started to fade away. Ryan was Seth's best friend. They were a package and plus, if Ryan had to say so himself, he was pretty hot. And Luke, who used to be one of the jocks, started to be popular because gay guys were cool and Carson Ward, Luke's dad, was the first open gay man in Newport.

Seth still slept with every girl of one night stands. He was afraid to have relationships because he broke Anna's heart. And Seth was a nice guy.

Ryan looked across the table to where Seth was trying to entertain Summer.

Summer looked entirely bored.

Summer was Seth's next prey. She was the new object of desire for the jocks and Seth was determined to not let the jocks touch her.

Summer was determined not to have Seth touch her.

**Let the games begin . . . **

**

* * *

**


	4. One Moment

**The Catch-22**

****

_And for one moment, _

_You were perfect. _

Chapter 4 _One Moment_

Summer leaned on the counter of Holly's beach house as she told Marissa and Ryan about her life in New York - the fashion shows, parties, the houses, the _money _-essentially the WASP life.

Summer let her eyes wander around the beach house as Ryan and Marissa started to make out.

Hello, rude?

Holly's beach house was kick ass. Supposedly the theme was a wooden boat, but the rooms were painted an assorted amount of bright colors.

Britney Spears' "Outrageous" came in a modified version of beeps.

Marissa broke away from Ryan to retrieve a silver flip phone from her Fendi purse. She flipped it open.

"Hello?" Marissa put her finger over to ear to hear over the blasting stereo as Holly's after party was in full swing in the next room.

"Hey Dad." Marissa smiled. There was no question about which parent Marissa liked best. Julie Cooper was a mean psychotic social path climber.

Summer and Ryan couldn't hear the other end, but as they looked at Marissa's facial expressions, Summer whispered to Ryan, "You think this is good news or bad news?"

Ryan shrugged.

"I think it's good news." Summer mused.

Marissa grabbed a nearby porcelain vase and threw it against the wall.

Or not so good of news.

Marissa then threw her cell phone against the wall. The phone snapped in two.

"Is it bad news?" Summer asked.

Ryan looked at her.

The instant that left her mouth, Summer wanted to slap herself in the head for sounding like such a twit.

Marissa felt her eyes start to itch. "My parents are getting divorced." She said, breaking into a sob.

Marissa then took off, pushing some girl into the beer keg, effectively knocking it over. The spout squirted some beer into the eye of a guy trying to make a suave move on a girl.

"It burns!" The guy screamed. He hopped around, banging into chairs, tables and into a door that was just opened.

Everyone heard a crack as the door knocked him unconscious.

He dropped to the ground.

The person who opened the door calmly looked at the outcold guy and stepped over him.

Marissa ran up the stairs.

"You should go." Ryan said to Summer as they watched the fleeting figure of Marissa.

Summer nodded and ran towards the stairs. Once she got to the second level, Summer felt like she was in some alternate reality. The hallway was blue and there were about twenty doors of varying colors.

Summer didn't have a clue where Marissa was. She took a deep breath and opened the first door.

"Ew, ew, ew." Summer screamed as she instinctively swung her arm over her eyes.

There was a threesome doing some kind of tantric sex. When they heard Summer, they froze in their position which made the embarrassing situation even worse.

A few perverted guys peeked in. Summer opened her eyes and saw the guys.

"Go away you pricks." Summer screamed as she slammed the door shut.

They guys looked shocked at the petit brunette screaming at _them_.

"Wait, that's _Summer_." One of them in Abercrombie said meanfully.

A look of understanding crossed their faces.

"Sorry." A guy stammered out.

They quickly fled. Summer shrugged it off. Carefully, Summer opened the next door. Thankfully it was a bathroom.

Summer opened some more doors. Some had couples making out, groups of friends, or they were just empty.

Nearly at the end of the hallway, she only had two more doors to go. She decided to open the door on the right.

There was a couple making out in a bed. Summer was about to back track when she thought she saw a familiar face with a brunette.

"Luke?" Summer asked.

The blond turned to reveal that it was indeed Luke. But the brunette was not Holly.

Luke swore under his breath. "Fuck."

The brunette quickly dressed and exited the room, leaving Luke and Summer alone.

Summer gaped at Luke who was trapped in the bed with just a blanket as a barrier between him and Summer. "You're dating Holly! You're her boyfriend!" Summer didn't really know Holly, but Holly never did anything to her and was actually extremely nice, if not a bit obsessed with appearances.

Luke sighed and rolled out of the bed to reveal he was in his cargo shorts. He pulled on his dark blue polo shirt that was lying on a chair.

_Luke had no chest hair . . . did he. . . ___

"Do you shave your chest?"

Luke hesitated. "Well . . ."

Summer waved him off. "Never mind. . . Actually I don't really want to know."

Luke stood in front of Summer. He towered over her. "If you don't tell Holly, then nobody will ever know. You cool?"

Luke didn't even wait for Summer's response, he just brushed past her.

Summer scoffed in anger. She went to the last door, hoping after all the effort, Marissa was in there.

Summer opened the door just a crack. She saw Marissa with a small bottle of vodka, violently drinking it down.

"Coop?" Summer whispered.

Marissa looked up at Summer with faded red, puffy eyes. Summer quickly entered, closing the door behind her. She sat on the bed next to Marissa and put her arm around Marissa's shoulders. Marissa rested her head on Summer's shoulders.

There was an undeniable friendship between them. There was a feeling of trust and security between them. They were natural best friends.

"What's it like having a stepmother?" Marissa whispered.

"Like hell." Summer wasn't one to lie. Marissa winced. "At first it's just pure hate. But eventually, the hate begins to ebb away. You just don't feel anything. I guess I'm lucky, my stepmother is like not even in this dimension she takes so many pills."

Marissa laughed a little at Summer's joke.

"It'll be okay. You just have to be strong." Summer said as she rubbed Marissa's back. "It'll be okay."

Marissa nodded. "Can I be alone?"

"Yeah." Summer walked out of the room and went downstairs. She past all the people mingling on to the deck.

Once she shut the glass sliding door, she could only hear the muted sounds of the party.

Summer breathed in the ocean air deep. It was black outside with only the lights from the boardwalk illuminating the night. Summer sat in a chair and let the night's drama float away.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice said.

Summer jumped up in shock. She saw Seth sitting in a chair nearby with a beer in his hand. "Seth, you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." Seth answered. "Word on the street is that you're the hard to get, ego crushing girl. Poor Ronnie."

Summer realized he was talking about the jock she put down earlier that day.

_His name is Ronnie?_

"Well word on the street is that you've been around the block more than a few times."

Seth put his hands up in defense. "At least I don't run w/ Marissa and Holly."

Summer changed the topic. "Do you always sit out here at all of these parties?"

Seth nodded. "There's too much drama in there."

"I know what you mean."

"I can't take this place. Newport. Everything is so fake. It's all about looks, clothes, cars, money, whatever. I like to be a lone." Seth looked at Summer. "Unless I get horny, then I go in."

Summer reached over and hit Seth. Hard.

Seth clutched his side. "I was only kidding."

Summer smiled sheepishly. "I suffer from rage blackouts."

Seth looked somewhat afraid. "Ah."

They sat in silence for awhile.

"You know I really misjudged you." Summer said.

Seth turned to face Summer. "How so?"

"I don't know. I thought you would be inside, doing body shots and flirting with girls. Like a typical high school player."

"What makes you think I don't got pimp juice?" Seth said doing a horrid ghetto impression. "Girls love my 'fro." Seth said, lightly patting his hair.

Summer laughed. "Shutup."

"Are you defying my pimpness?" Seth asked, mock-hurt.

Summer rolled her eyes. _Seth was such a dork. But a hot one. All his actions were so sweet and cute. _"You're so adorkable."

Seth turned really fast, making him pull his neck muscle. "Ow."

Summer laughed, Seth held his neck in an awkward position.

"What the hell does "adorkable" mean? Who talks like that?" Seth questioned.

"I talk like that." She said defiantly.

"Is that valley-girl for hot?"

Summer shook her head. "No. . . You're just . . . adorkable . . ."

"Whateva sista."

"That's ghetto."

"Whatever _girlfriend._"

Summer laughed.

Summer and Seth turned their heads to the ocean. They watched as the waves crashed against the rocks. They sat in silence.

It was** perfect**.

_And finally the silence_

_Looking out, looking back across the sky_

Trying to find a meaning


	5. Sick and Tired

The Catch-22

_Memories consume_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream._

Chapter 5 _Sick and Tired_

Summer had just finished straightening the last strand of her hair before she heard a car honk. _What the hell? It's seven in the morning._

Summer went over to her window and pulled the lacy white curtains to the side. She poked her head out the window and saw a white Escalade with obscene chrome rims. Holly's voice rose above the din the engine of the car was making, "C'mon, you don't want to make all of us late for school."

Okay. The whole honking car under window wasn't exactly working for Summer.

Summer sighed and grabbed her backpack, hoping the elderly couple next door wouldn't have any heart attacks from the sudden beeping. She hopped down the stairs, signaling to her housekeeper that she was going to school.

Opening the front door, she was bombarded by California sunshine and heat. California was beautiful. Sunshine, palm trees, mansions, -

"Hurry your ass up, girl!"

Summer's day dream was broken by Holly's voice. She walked over the large white car that seemed to tower over her. Summer opened the door and saw Luke's face. His arm was around Holly's head rest. They gave each other death glares before Luke shook his head and looked away. Summer climbed into the car and shut the door.

"Hi." Summer smiled sheepishly at Seth who was sitting next to her.

Seth grinned back. "Hey."

Behind them, Ryan and Marissa exchanged glances. Marissa mouthed _I-told-you-so _while Ryan just pouted

So the three couples rode off in Holly's car to Harbor High.

Summer climbed out of the car a little woozy, suffice to say, Holly was not the best driver in the world. Entering the school parking lot, she had almost hit a group of freshman. Oh, and she also knocked down a stop sign.

Seth took out his skateboard from under his arm started to skate towards the school, while Summer, Marissa, and Holly walked together. Girls looked in awe and guys gawked at the three of them as they walked into the hallway of Harbor. As they walked down the main hallway, Holly tripped another student coming their way. The girl crashed down, her books following her. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started laughing as they watched the girl, embarrassed as hell, pick up her belongings and run away, head bent.

Summer gasped and looked at Marissa's response. But Marissa only rolled her eyes, she had seen Holly do this way too often and how ever much chiding she spent, Holly would do some evil deed again. Not like it wasn't without purpose.

"Holly, what was that for?" Summer exclaimed, horrified.

Holly tossed her hair. "What was what for?" She asked, as though forgetting.

"Tripping that girl. You made her look like a fool."

Holly paused. "She was giving me the evil eye." Holly looked at Marissa and Summer's looks. "Fine, she called me a slut."

Marissa rolled her eyes once again and waved her off before continuing to walking.

* * *

Summer snuck out of History class early, old Mr. Snoworth's white nose hair was unnerving her. It was a free period for some students, so there were a few mulling around. She just heard a corner when a girl with really eclectic fashion sense. Her hair was cut really short and dyed blond with brown under layers. She was looking straight out when she walked into a trashcan and tripped. All her books came crashing down and loose papers from her binder fell out.

Summer quickly scurried over to where she was, picking up stray things.

The blonde smiled brightly once Summer handed the remainder of the things that she dropped. "My name is Anna."

"Summer."

The bell rang and Anna shifted uncomfortable with her books in her arms. "It was nice meeting you. I'll see you around."

Summer nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, definitely!"

The students starting filing out of their classroom and into the hallways. Summer had a class to catch so she walked quickly, pushing people out of her way. Nobody dared to yell at her for pushing them into the nerd next to them, they didn't exactly want to have a fist from Ryan Atwood or Luke Ward in their face. She walked across the courtyard to her class that was so conveniently at the opposite side of Harbor.

Before Summer walked into her math class, she turned around and thought she saw a girl intently staring at her, following her every mood. Summer shrugged it off and walked in for a wonderful lesson on graphs.

* * *

Marissa sat in Ryan's pool house. "I feel so bad doing this." She whispered. "What if we get caught?"

Ryan took off his over shirt, wearing only a wife beater. "Don't worry, Sandy and Kirsten are at work. You never have any problem when you sneak into the pool house at night."

Marissa wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and giggled before planting a kiss on Ryan's lips.

Ryan flipped her over onto his bed. He started fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. "Damn it."

Marissa looked him straight in the eye. "Are you cheating on me?"

Ryan sat up and threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "What the hell?"

Marissa looked slightly bashful. She mumbled something under her breath.

"Hello?" Ryan was fed up with all her mood-changes.

Marissa mustered some more courage. "Fine, I heard some girls talking."

"I wouldn't do that." Ryan defensively said. Marissa had so many faults -- her insecurities, her drinking problems, and now this. But he still stuck with her.

"How do I know?" Marissa countered.

Ryan sighed exasperatedly. He grabbed his shirt and hurriedly put it over his wife beater. Opening the door, he walked out and slammed it shut. Everything in the pool house rattled.

Marissa straightened her self out and angrily followed Ryan. "Son of a bitch." She muttered.

Ryan had started Holly's Escalade backing it out of the driveway. Marissa knew that Ryan wouldn't drive away without her. The screeching of the tires squealed in her ears as the car braked at the very end of the driveway.

Marissa ran towards the car. "Ha. Ha." She said into the open window. She yanked the door opened and pulled herself in. She sulked, looking at the window. The car gently rode on the streets of Newport back to Harbor. Ryan parked in Holly's parking spot and turned off the engine.

"I'm sorry." Marissa told him before she promptly got out of the car.

Ryan just sighed and put his head on the steering wheel, causing it to honk. He was so sick and tired of this.

* * *

Summer walked out of her class and into a hall that had few students lingering. She had to stay after to get some notes for the upcoming exam. School had probably ended about a half-hour ago.

A shove came from behind, and Summer was pushed into an empty classroom. In front of her, a taller brunette stood in front of her.

"What the fuck?" Summer asked, staring into the menacing brown eyes. Realization washed over Summer. "You're trying to rape me, aren't you?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Look newbie. Maybe you got buddy, buddy with Holly and Marissa and was suddenly in the popular group, but you can't stay there forever."

"Is that a threat?" Summer asked, her bitchiness running strong in her veins.

The brunette tossed her hair. "Of course. In time, you'll be on the outside, with me in the inside chatting casually with Marissa and Holly." With that, she left the room, leaving Summer totally stunned.

* * *


	6. Doors Should Remain Unopened

**_The Catch-22_**

The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt

**Chapter 6** Doors Should Remain Unopened   


Summer loved her new life. In New York, she was just a regular high school girl. In Newport, she was a queen. She went to the hottest parties and was revered by Harbor population. What was better than that?

Summer parked her BMW in the driveway of her house. She opened one of the double doors and dropped her backpack in the empty kitchen.

"Summer Roberts!" A voice boomed throughout the house.

Summer inwardly winced at the sound. She knew there was going to be trouble. Her step-mother was probably muttering strange phrases at the moment from the painkillers.

Neil Roberts appeared in the kitchen, his face red with anger, a vein popping out. He held a piece of white paper in his hand. "Summer! What the hell is this?"

Summer cringed at her father's harsh words. She instantly recognized the paper by the Harbor High School crest. "It's an interim. . . It shows my grade in a class-."

Her father crossed the tile floor to stand right before Summer. "I'm not an idiot. I know what it is. Why are you failing math?"

_Because Mr. Lowell is a pedophile. _"Um. . . I don't know. I guess I'm just not good at math," Summer said shakily.

Her father exploded. "Not good at math? Summer, you better fix this. You better fix this." He swiped a blue glass vase onto the floor. It shattered on the marble floor. He stormed away.

It had been Summer's mother's favorite vase.

* * *

Summer groaned in frustration. "I hate hate hate Geometry!" 

Ryan looked at her in confusion. "This is Trig."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Whatever, same difference."

Ryan chuckled to himself. He had to tutor so he could earn community service hours. It was his punishment for punching one too many jerks. They were cocky and thought that threatening and taunting Ryan would get them girls and respect. Ryan couldn't resist punching their lights out. It was inevitable. Although at this rate of painful tutoring of Summer, he regretted punching whatever-his-face.

"Let's just concentrate please," Ryan said.

Summer sighed and turned attention back onto the very thick textbook.

The pool house door creaked open and Seth walked in. "Hey bro. You've been in here forever."

Seth noticed Summer. "Oh hey Summer."

"Hi." She gave him a small wave. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as Seth gave her a wide dimpled grin. _Stop it Summer! Get a hold of yourself. _

"Well, Ryan…since you're busy, I'm going to sadly leave you without my presence." He exited and closed the door softly.

Ryan rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "Seth…"

Summer stared blankly at the figures. She tapped her nails against the page.

Ryan was utterly exasperated. "Let's get something to eat."

_Thank god._ Summer smoothed her skirt and followed Ryan out onto to the patio and into the brightly colored kitchen.

Ryan grabbed some stuff from the gigantic fridge. He laid them out on the kitchen island.

Peanut butter, bread, juice boxes, Ramen noodles, bagels, and cream cheese.

"Sorry we don't have much," Ryan said apologetically.

Summer eyed the food warily. The bread looked suspiciously gray in some spots.

Ryan followed her line of vision. "Um..yeah…we're more of a bagel-family."

"Oh."

A few moments of silence followed as the two looked at the food.

"Can we just go to some place to eat? Or get takeout?" Summer asked, trying not to sound as desperate as she was.

Ryan nodded. "Chinese?" He grabbed the phone and dialed the number, ordering the Cohen-family typical meal.

Summer needed to go to the bathroom, but Ryan was talking busily with the man on the other line. She decided not to bother Ryan and look for the bathroom herself.

Summer went upstairs looking. She opened one of the doors. Er. Bedroom. Another. Closet.

She was opening random doors like these at random houses. This was definitely some message from God.

One more. Then, Summer guessed, she would just pee in her skirt. Summer prayed it was a bathroom and opened the door.

"Oh my god."

Seth stood there naked, his boxers pooling at his ankles.

"What are you _doing_?"

"Um…changing…," Seth replied meekly.

Seth was most certainly not doing that.

Summer stared at Seth.

"Could you … close…the door…please…I mean this is embarrassing enough…I don't think we need to prolong it," Seth rambled.

"Right." Summer slowly backed out the room and closed the door. Oh my god.

* * *

The sound of paper plates and wooden chopsticks being pushed around resounded through the dining room. 

Ryan held up one of the white folded boxes. "Lo mein?" He offered to Summer.

She waved it away.

"Seth?"

Seth shook his head.

Every once in awhile Seth and Summer would look into each other's eyes and then blush and look away, bashful.

The silence settled heavily.

"Okay, I give up," Ryan stared intensely at the pair of them.

"Nothing," Seth and Summer said in unison.

They buried their faces back in their plate of rice, noodles, and chicken.

Ryan couldn't take this. Seth usually needed to take up the silence with his endless chatter. This wasn't right. Something was wrong. What had happened in that short span that made everything so awkward?

"Okay. Someone better tell me what's going on?" Ryan slammed down his chopsticks, leaned back and crossed his arms for dramatic effect.

Seth and Summer stared at him blankly.

"Fine, whatever. I have to meet Marissa." Ryan got up and cleared away his trash.

"Hey!" Summer exclaimed. "What about our study session?"

Ryan merely cast a glance. "Um…you were barely attention in the first place."

Summer defended herself, "I was not--"

"He's politely saying that you're too stuck up in the world of shoes and dresses," Seth stuck in. He made a pose.

"That's not true. I'm not superficial at all--"

"Understatement of the year," Seth muttered.

Summer ignored his quip. "Ryan! I have to study math! I have a test in two days!"

Ryan locked the latch of the dishwasher. "Seth can tutor you if you really need help."

Summer looked aghast at the suggestion.

"Besides," Ryan continued. "He has a 4.0, no sweat. He doesn't even study."

Summer looked disbelievingly. This guy was the school's most sought-after guy. He only seemed to skateboard and play some stupid video games where people got blown up. Not to mention that he was extremely cocky.

Ryan exited the main house.

Seth stretched leisurely out. "What can I say? I'm just talented in so many different ways."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

Ryan and Marissa sat in a booth at the crab shack. 

Marissa stirred the chocolate milkshake she had. "Mr. G gave a huge essay for the weekend. I can't believe he would give us that big of a paper."

Ryan stayed silent.

Marissa continued talking. "Anyways, so I had to spend like three hours on it. It was ridiculous. And my mom is seriously driving me nuts…"

A heavy perfume scent floated over to the pair.

Ryan looked up to see everyone's favorite blonde in a pink tube top dress with a large pair of sunglasses on her head.

"Hey guys!"

Ryan gave her a nod.

"Hey Hol!" Marissa exclaimed. She scooted over to make room for her best friend.

Holly pushed her blonde hair back. "Hey Maris, have you thought of what you're going to do for the fashion show? It has to be kick-ass."

"Of course. The committee has been planning for ages."

"It's going to be so much fun!" Holly squealed. She bounced up and down on the seat. She noticed Ryan's silence. "Isn't it going to be _bravura_, Ryan?"

A flat cheer was emitted.

_Why did he have to be so damn broody? Oh, but he was so hot. Look at his blue eyes! If he wasn't Marissa's I would so go for him_. "Oh come on!" she prodded. "What's so bad about seeing a bunch of girls flipping down the runway with hot clothes on?"

Holly really needed to take the blonde hair dye down a notch. It was starting to blind him. "It's so superficial."

Marissa looked at her boyfriend weirdly. He never said anything about these events. Something was so obviously wrong. "Ryan! It's for charity."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "It's just a way to show you're better than all the other girls at Harbor."

"Ryan! What's going on?" Marissa asked worriedly. Something was really bothering him.

"Ry. You heard Marissa. It's for charity. I mean the people in Africa are like _starving_. They are so skinny. Do you see where they live? It's so gross." Holly made a disgusted face. "But at least they aren't really eating carbs."

"Shut up Holly." Could Holly Fischer get any more annoying?

Holly threw the tube of lip gloss she was using at him. "You're such an asshole."

Marissa glanced at Ryan. Ryan wouldn't look her in the eyes.

Holly watched them. "Well, whatev. Marissa, want to go shopping?"

Marissa shifted uneasily. "I'm with Ryan."

"You can go Marissa," Ryan said.

"Really?" Marissa exclaimed.

Ryan nodded at his girlfriend. She and Holly got out of the booth and straighten themselves out. "I'll see you later, okay." She gave Ryan a quick kiss. "Call me."

They skipped out.

Ryan buried his head in his hands.

**

* * *

**

**author's note: **What's bothering Ryan? Why is he PMS-ing? Will he kill Holly in an anger-induced rage? And what's up with Summer and Seth? I don't actually know, but I have some clue.


End file.
